Gloyd Orangeboar
Gloyd Orangeboar is a character from the game Sugar Rush. His theme is based around candy corn and Mellowcreme Pumpkins and his signature kart is the Kernel. On the online adaptation of the game, he and Swizzle Malarkey are unlocked by completing the second track Cakeway. Official Bio Appearance Gloyd Orangeboar is a young boy with fair skin, orange-rosy cheeks, dark brown hair, and chestnut eyes. True to his nature, he wears a large and sugarcoated mellowcreme pumpkin skullcap and candy corn colored socks. His jacket is shades of orange, black, and brown, colors generally associated with Halloween. It is worn over a white T-shirt with three candy corns on it, and accompanied by brown pants. His boots are a deep chocolate with reddish soles. It is a common misconception that his hair is green, as many Wreck-It Ralph products depict him with green hair (as was the case for some of his early concept art). However, in the movie, his hair is clearly a dark brown color. Trivia *On the game console, Gloyd is the second most visible character, the first being Taffyta. *In the first Sugar Rush console scene, he is briefly seen as one of the playable racers on the roster. *Gloyd's theme is Halloween candy, including candy corn and mallowcreme pumpkins. *Gloyd's original name was Rumple. *He is one of the three boys in Sugar Rush, the other two being Swizzle Malarkey and Rancis Fluggerbutter. *His plush is candy corn scented. *His fans are small anthropomorphic candy corn. *Originally, Gloyd's hair was green and Swizzle's hair was brown; it's possible the artists chose to swap them at some point in development to suit their color scheme better. However, the plush toy of Gloyd still has green hair, as does Gloyd's picture on the scoreboard. *Gloyd, Vanellope, and Minty Sakura are the only racers whose ears are shown. *His kart is the only kart that is a standing model. *In the Big Golden Book, he seems to replace Rancis. *Even though in the movie his eyes are brown, in the online version you can see that his eyes are blue. *It is possible that he and Swizzle Malarkey are good friends, as they are almost always standing next to each other at the end of the film. *In the Random Roster Race, Gloyd is one of the three racers hit by King Candy's Sweet Seekers , along with Adorabeezle Winterpop and Snowanna Rainbeau, which knocks him out of the race. *On the Sugar Rush online game, The Kernel has the best speed (tied with the Veloci-Wrapper), but the worst handling (tied with the Ice Screamer and Fro Cone). *Out of the three males, Gloyd and Swizzle are the only males with no speaking lines. *In some concept arts, there is a driver who looks like a witch driving a kart that looks identical to Kernel. It's possible that Gloyd was originally planned to be a female character. *At the start of the Random Roster Race, The Kernel can be seen on the screen. *In both the Dutch dub and Russian dub of the movie he undergoes a gender flip to make him a girl. *He can be a playable character in Disney Crossy Road. Gallery Names in Other Languages Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who appear in Wreck-It Ralph pt-br:Gloyd Laranja-Lima es:Gloyd Orangeboar Category:Characters who appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet